1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power and, more specifically, to a solar energy management system having photovoltaic panels that continuously produce power to be converted and stored through a sequence and plurality of mediums including chemical and physical storage means.
The present invention feeds power derived from a photovoltaic source into a plurality of batteries whereupon an energy switch determines either direct or stored current to run a compressor that operates to build pneumatic pressure within a plurality of storage tanks, which are then directed through an air turbine, where then the produced power is stored into a plurality of large storage batteries. The power is distributed appropriately back into the system or utilized outside the system.
The hybrid solar power generator of the present invention is fully automated and self managing due to a plurality of switches and automatic controls that decide the best distribution and storage of potential power throughout the system, with the primary intention of storing the maximum potential physical and chemical potential for use when called upon by an outside requirement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other systems designed for solar power generation. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,411 issued to Hutchings on Jun. 28, 1960.
Another patent was issued to Derby et al. on Mar. 21, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,591. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,102 was issued to Anthony on Jun. 16, 1981 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 9, 1991 to McMurtry as U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,360.
Another patent was issued to Wiggs on May 30, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,135. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,536 was issued to Litwin et al. on Oct. 25, 2005. Another was issued to Vaynberg et al. on Jan. 3, 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,377 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 11, 2008 to Rubak et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,899.
Japan Publication No. JP2006029668 was published on Feb. 2, 2006 to Masahisa. Yet another Japanese Publication No. JP2007085685 to Satoshi was published on Apr. 5, 2007. A German Publication No. DE102005053857 was published on May 16, 2007 to Volker and still yet another was published on Oct. 24, 2007 to Lan as Chinese Publication No. CN101059293.